scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scribblenauts Remix
Scribblenauts Remix is a remake of Scribblenauts/Super Scribblenauts for iOS and Android devices. Version 1.0 was released on the 7th of October 2011, and initially cost £2.99/$4.99. It now costs $0.99 in the iOS App Store. The Android version, released 10th of April 2013, costs £0.69/$0.99. Scribblenauts Remix boasts a cel-shaded style as opposed to the simple sprites of the DS games. Gameplay Scribblenauts Remix contains most of the gameplay from Super Scribblenauts, including Adjectives, although some features such as the Level Editor are missing. The new sandbox mode comes with a selection of backgrounds, with all but three being based on an annual US holiday. Additional backgrounds can also be purchased for $0.99 as DLC. Avatars have also been included, albeit in a limited fashion, with three included with the game Maxwell, God, and, the Lifeguard. You need to create a Scribblenauts account for the avatar Lily. As with the backgrounds, additional avatars can be purchased in themed packs for $0.99 each, or buy all avatar packs for $2.99. Limitations The item limit that was part of Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts has carried over to Scribblenauts Remix, which means there's a limited amount of objects allowed at once, although this limitation isn't made as obvious in the DS games, with no meter. The only notification that no more items can be created is when the notebook appears grayed out and no more objects can be created. Several sound effects have been removed as well; when you interact with a musical instrument, or if you use some other device that emits a sound, a visual will appear indicating the object is making a sound, but no actual sound is produced. Animals do not make sounds either. Some sound effects such as explosions and gunfire are still there. Some objects available in Super Scribblenauts are not available in Scribblenauts Remix, such as many suits, transportation objects and weapons. Also, you can no longer add adjectives to already created objects, or Maxwell himself. However, if you make a potion (such as nice potion) and click "use", whatever adjectives are added to the potion will be added to the object. If the adjective "female" is added to an object, it will not produce the female variant. It simply shows a female sign. Reception Scribblenauts Remix gained a mainly favorable response, with 86% on Metacritic, 9/10 from IGN and 4/5 on iTunes. The comments have been mainly positive, with a few complaining about bugs they found in the game. Bugs/Glitches *'CRASH:' When clicking on the grey notebook the game crashes. Gallery Scribblenauts_Remix-title.png Scribblenauts_Remix_Icon.png|App Picture Scribblenauts Remix LOGO.png Scribblenauts_Remix_splash_screen.png|Old splash screen Scribblenauts_Remix_Lands_on_iOS.jpg|A screenshot from the App Store IMG 0147.PNG IMG 0148.PNG IMG 0151.PNG City mech.jpg|A demonstration of the graphics in Scribblenauts Remix SR_app.png|The App Button SR appC.png|App in Christmas SR appE.jpg|During Easter SR appV.jpg|During Valentines SR Christmas.jpg|Playground Christmas SR Valentines.jpg|Playground Valentines Scribblenauts remix1.jpg Scribblenauts remix2.jpg Scribblenauts remix3.jpg Scribblenauts_remix4.jpg Scribblenauts remix5.jpg Scribblenauts remix6.jpg Scribios.jpg Scribblenauts valentines day.jpg Scribblenauts Remix - Tank, Cthulhu, Sandworm, and Maxwell.jpg Remix_Android_Teaser.png|A teaser from the Android availability announcement Classroom Glitch.png|Classroom Glitch 8c4478119940f74e44e543d58a9dccb3-650-80.jpg a38aead881ae96f601b6067bcde4fe3f-650-80.jpg Scribblenauts-remix-017.jpg Scribblenauts-remix-034.jpg Scribblenauts-remix-051.jpg Scribblenauts-remix-057.jpg Scribblenauts-remix-065.jpg Scribblenauts-remix-iPad.jpg ICON_SCHOOL_BIG.png unnamed.png maxwellremixoldicon.jpeg iOS Screenshots Scribblenauts Remix Screenshot (1).jpeg Scribblenauts Remix Screenshot (2).jpeg Scribblenauts Remix Screenshot (3).jpeg Scribblenauts Remix Screenshot (4).jpeg Scribblenauts Remix Screenshot (5).jpeg Amazon Screenshots SR Screenshot (1).png SR Screenshot (2).png SR Screenshot (3).png SR Screenshot (4).png SR Screenshot (5).png ScribblenautsRemix-logo.png Scribblenauts-remix-034.jpg Scribblenauts-remix-017.jpg Scribblenauts-remix-057.jpg Scribblenauts-remix-051.jpg Scribblenauts-remix-iPad.jpg Scribblenauts-remix-065.jpg Super Scribblenauts 5-9 (Remix).jpg P1-1 in Remix.jpg Scribblenauts Remix 2-8.jpg Scribblenauts Remix 2-4.jpg Scribblenauts Remix LOGO.png Scribblenauts Remix - Tank, Cthulhu, Sandworm, and Maxwell.jpg Scribblenauts Remix-title.png Scribblenauts remix5.jpg Scribblenauts remix1.jpg Scribblenauts remix6.jpg Scribblenauts remix3.jpg Scribblenauts remix2.jpg Scribblenauts remix4.jpg Scribblenauts Remix Screenshot (5).jpeg Scribblenauts Remix Screenshot (4).jpeg Scribblenauts Remix Screenshot (3).jpeg Scribblenauts Remix Screenshot (2).jpeg Scribblenauts Remix Screenshot (1).jpeg Scribblenauts Remix Icon.png Scribblenauts Remix splash screen.png Flood scribblenauts remix.jpg Rainbow explosion (Remix).jpg Cthulhu in Scribblenauts Remix.jpg ATV remix glitch.jpg Avian remix.jpg Remix homepage.png Scribblenauts-Remix-Valentines-Day-Update.jpg 11Remix.jpg Videos Scribblenauts Remix Official Trailer Scribblenauts Remix - Scribblespeak Trailer - iOS Trivia *The graphics in this game are similar to the ones shown in trailers for the original Scribblenauts. *Nine backgrounds have been added, but three have been found in a glitch. The nine current backgrounds are Forest, Christmas, Valentines, Easter, Kingdom, Desert, Classroom, Beach, Halloween, and Thanksgiving. (World Pass or DLC). The glitched ones were a rocky mountain area, a mix of the Christmas background and the forest terrain and a school yard. *Players on the iPad 3, iPad with Retina display, iPad mini, iPad Air, iPhone 4S, iPhone 5, iPhone 5C and iPhone 5S are able to use the built in voice-recognition (Siri) as a substitute for the keyboard. *Scribblenauts Remix made a cameo appearance on one of the posters, along with LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 and Batman: Arkham City Lockdown in Midway Arcade. Category:Games